Chaque jour
by Furieuse
Summary: Fût un temps, il y avait eu des rires et des sourires.  Mais il y eut une arme et des larmes.  S'en était suivit un long moment et des souvenirs.  Cependant, ce qu'il restera indéfiniment c'est ce silence et ces regrets éternels.
1. Sans mouvement, sans âme

_Hey !_

_Me revoilà pour une courte fic, que j'espère que vous apprécierez malgré tout (le tout est défini dans ce chapitre…^^)_

_Un dernier mot pour dire merci à laliloulette pour la relecture _

_Et puis, un bonne lecture ! _

_Résumé : _

_Fût un temps, il y avait eu des rires et des sourires._

_Mais il y eut une arme et des larmes._

_S'en était suivit un long moment et des souvenirs._

_Cependant, ce qu'il restera indéfiniment c'est ce silence et ces regrets éternels._

* * *

><p><strong>Sans mouvement, sans âme.*<strong>

Il cria désespérément le nom de son amie.

Il était assis dans son salon, sur un fauteuil, encore habillé.

Brièvement, il regarda l'heure : 23h40.

La journée avait était radieuse. Mais pas pour l'agent spécial Anthony DiNozzo Junior. Parce que cette journée, aussi belle soit-elle, venait de marquer un tournant majeur dans sa vie. Parce qu'aujourd'hui, il avait perdu son amie. Parce que même s'il avait perdu de nombreuses personnes dans son existence, il ne s'habituerait jamais à ce sentiment.

Tony ne savait même pas comment il était arrivé, là, dans son appartement. Encore une fois, il se repassa les événements de la veille, qui revenaient par vagues.

**FLASHBACK**

Il était près de 17 heures lorsque McGee signala au reste de l'équipe qu'il avait reçu le signal de leur cible.

Félix Johnson, 35 ans, marine et contrebandier à ses heures perdues, aujourd'hui recherché pour ses activités illégales mais surtout pour la mort de son supérieur hiérarchique. Alors, les quatre mousquetaires se mirent en route, se chamaillant comme à leur habitude, suivant les indications du bleu.

L'équipe sortit de la voiture devant un entrepôt sombre, qui avait dû être beige, à la périphérie de la ville. D'après McGee, il datait des années 1970 information qu'aucun des membres de l'équipe n'avait eu le courage de réfuter. C'est vrai en même temps, qui pouvait bien s'intéresser à des choses pareilles, Tony avait raison.

Les morceaux de taules qui le composaient semblaient s'élever plutôt assez haut. Trois mètres avait dit Tony.

Gibbs leur fit un signe indiquant qu'ils devaient se diviser. Tony et Ziva d'un côté, lui et McGee de l'autre. Alors pendant que le premier groupe se dirigeait vers l'arrière du bâtiment, le second s'orientait vers l'avant.

Le signal de l'ouverture de l'entrepôt fut donné par Tony. Les quatre agents entrèrent dans le bâtiment simultanément.

Les deux groupes firent face à plusieurs dizaines de rangées d'étagères allant jusqu'au plafond, divisées par plusieurs murs de placo plâtre blanc qui formaient un petit labyrinthe.

Rangée après rangée, les quatre agents spéciaux cherchèrent une présence humaine. Celle de leur contrebandier, si possible.

**- Là ! Il y a des restes de nourriture. Pizza, de la meilleure pizzeria de Washington ! **dit-il en soulevant le carton. **Qui que ce soit, le gars qui était ici a bon goût !**

**- C'est un contrebandier DiNozzo !** la voix de Gibbs mit fin à son monologue.

Pendant ce temps, chacun des deux groupes s'était remis à chercher leur homme.

Au centre des étagères et des murs, se trouvait une salle aménagée, avec plusieurs coffres, planches et billets. C'était l'endroit tant recherché, que venait de trouver Gibbs et McGee.

**- DiNozzo ! David ! Ramenez-vous ! on a les coffres. Zone centrale.**

**- Bien patron !**

Soudain, alors que les deux agents s'apprêtaient à rejoindre le patron et le bleu un homme apparut derrière eux. Homme qui possédait une arme. Il tira une première rafale de balle. Les deux agents avaient eu le temps de se mettre à couvert. Tony se leva pour tirer deux balles sur l'intrus qui s'effondra immédiatement.

Un autre homme surgit derrière eux, qui fut aussitôt abattu par Ziva.

**- DiNozzo ! Ziva ! Ca va ?**

**- Tout est ok ! On vient de tuer deux hommes. Mais nous on va bien.**

**- Ok. Ramenez-vous !**

Les deux agents rangèrent leurs armes afin de rejoindre McGee et Gibbs.

Puis tout se passa très vite, trop vite. Alors qu'ils étaient à une intersection, un homme, visiblement à couvert et dans l'angle tira une première série de balles.

Au même moment, Ziva bouscula Tony sur le côté. Un corps tomba.

**- Ziva !**

La jeune femme était au sol. Une tache sombre autour de sa poitrine.

Le tireur s'approcha, il était à peine sortit de son angle que Tony déchargea son chargeur sur lui. Il s'écroula, mais ce n'était plus le problème de l'italien, qui s'était effondré à coté de sa collègue qui venait de lui donner sa vie.

**- Ziva! Non ! Reste-là ! Reste avec moi !**

Paniqué, c'était le mot qui correspondait le mieux à son état.

Entre deux suffocations Ziva parvint à dire : **trop tard.**

**- Ziva ! Non, Ziva! **

On devinait dans le ton du jeune homme toute la tristesse qu'il ressentait.

Elle était là, il la tenait dans ses bras. Elle était en train de mourir.

Son beau visage palissait de seconde en seconde.

Ses mains dans celles de Tony se refroidissaient à chaque instant qui passait.

Au fur et à mesure que les fractions de minute défilaient, l'israélienne se noyait peu à peu dans son sang.

Lentement elle laissa sa tête reposer sur le béton de l'entrepôt. Ce n'était qu'une question de secondes.

Elle regarda Tony dans les yeux, essayant de faire passer le plus de choses dans ce simple regard. Le dernier regard.

Tony fut choqué de voir à quel point Ziva, même dans ses dernières secondes, s'efforçait d'être forte. Toute la douleur qu'elle pouvait avoir, elle la cachait. Comme toujours.

Ziva David restera la même. Même dans la mort. Courageuse, pour la balle prise à la place de Tony. Belle, pour ce visage malgré la mort au tournant. Forte, pour cette douleur enfouie au plus profond d'elle même.

Avant de clore les yeux une dernière fois, elle murmura d'une voie faible mais assurée **"… soin de toi, … culpabilise pas mon..."** Ziva David, agent du NCIS, ex officier du Mossad ne finira jamais sa phrase. Elle s'éteignit le 17 mars 2012. En sauvant l'agent spécial Anthony DiNozzo Junior.

**- Ziva ! Non !** De nouveau il criait.

C'était fini. Les larmes du bel italien dévalaient ses joues sans que qu'il puisse les arrêter. Des perles transparentes coulaient des beaux yeux verts de Tony. Des perles qui tombaient une à une sur le visage au dessous de lui, sans vie, de son amie.

Dans un dernier face à face.

Elle l'avait sauvé. Une fois de plus. Sauf que cette fois, il ne pourrait plus en parler avec elle. Sauf que cette fois, il ne pourrait plus jamais la voir rire, sourire, plaisanter.

Sauf que cette fois, Ziva David avait disparu. Cette femme, un roc, un océan. La Terre pouvait tourner sans elle, mais le cœur de Tony venait de se briser, porté par l'une des vague de l'océan et fracassé sur l'un des rocher bordant la plage.

Et tout ceci à cause de l'homme qui gisait dans son sang quelque mètre plus loin, avec de multiples balles dans le torse. Les balles de Tony pour venger son amie.

Elle lui avait sauvé la vie, mais paradoxalement, il ne vivait pas sans elle. Alors l'homme qui l'avait tué avait abattu d'une même balle, deux âmes. Deux âmes réunies dans un même cœur. Celui qui venait de prendre une balle.

**FIN DU FLASHBACK **

Après ceci. Plus rien. Non il ne se rappelait de rien. Ou plutôt tout lui revenait par vagues. Le corps de Ziva. Pleurer. Tony avait beaucoup pleuré. Il avait beaucoup crié. Son nom. Ziva ! Priant pour qu'elle revienne. Ziva! Sa coéquipière, sa partenaire, son amie. Agenouillé sur le sol, son corps dans les bras, les larmes coulant sur le visage de l'israélienne, son sang sur les mains et sa mort sur la conscience. Sa coéquipière, sa partenaire, son amie. Peu importait comment il pouvait l'appeler, car c'était la même personne. L'unique et même personne.

Ziva. Sa Ziva.

Ziva n'était plus. Son cœur refusait de comprendre. Mais il ne pouvait faire autrement. Ziva.

**FLASHBACK**

Tony sentit une main se poser sur son épaule. Il savait que c'était Gibbs. Il s'en moquait. S'il avait levé les yeux, il aurait pu voir la seule larme qui dévalait la joue de son patron, goutte d'eau qui s'était échappée de ses yeux océans. Mais Tony n'avait pas levé les yeux, trop occupé à se battre avec sa douleur pour voir celle des autres. S'il avait levé les yeux, il aurait vu le regard désespéré de Tim qui s'était lourdement écroulé contre le mur du couloir.

Mais, il ne voyait pas la douleur qui l'environnait parce qu'elle ne lui rapporterait pas Ziva.

Ils étaient tous là, témoins de la douleur de Tony. Témoins de la mort de leur amie. Témoins de la souffrance des autres membres de l'équipe. Une part de l'équipe était morte ici.

Pourquoi le monde était aussi cruel. Les regards des trois hommes de la pièce convergeaient tous vers la jeune femme, qui resterait éternellement jeune pour eux, qui n'aurait jamais la chance de vieillir. Des regards embrumés par les larmes, dans lesquels se reflétaient la souffrance, la tristesse.

Gibbs avait appelé une ambulance mais tous savaient que c'était trop tard, que Ziva ne revivrait pas. Qu'elle les avait quittés.

Chacun avait perdu quelqu'un de particulier dans sa vie. Une personne qui avait un rôle précis et essentiel dans le fonctionnement de leur monde. Une fille, une amie.

Tous étaient en état de choc. Comment elle, la ninja du Mossad, pouvait-elle les avoir abandonnés ?

Tony entendit vaguement Gibbs lui dire de rentrer chez lui. Il leva un regard plein d'incompréhension vers son boss. En dehors de la réalité, en dehors de la vie, quelque part entre l'existence, au milieu de ce hangar et la mort, où Ziva se trouvait.

McGee, adossé au mur en face. Son P226 au sol à coté de lui, la tête dans les bras et des larmes roulant sur ses joues. Il semblait moins choqué que Tony mais secoué quand même. Il ne l'avait pas vue agoniser. Il ne s'était pas approché. Il ne savait pas s'il en était capable. Alors lorsqu'il avait compris, il s'était littéralement écroulé.

L'ambulance apparut. Ils obligèrent Tony à lâcher le corps de son amie.

Gibbs lança d'une voix tremblante un « **McGee ramène Tony chez lui ! Je vais veiller sur Ziva** », avant de monter dans l'ambulance.

Ensuite, McGee avait posé sa main sur l'épaule du seul agent encore au sol.

**- Tony…. Viens… C'est fini.**

Plusieurs fois il dût appeler son ami avant que ce dernier ne réagisse.

Silencieusement, comme un robot, de manière totalement automatique, McGee avait raccompagné Tony chez lui. Lorsqu'ils étaient arrivés devant l'immeuble, ils avaient eu un semblant de discussion.

**- Tony… On va y arriver **

**- Toi peut-être**, répondit le plus âgé d'une voix grinçante,

**- Tony**, le plus jeune fut coupé quasi immédiatement

**- Comment tu veux que j'y arrive ? **il criait maintenant

**- Tony…**

**- Tim ! Ce que tu ne sais pas c'est que c'est moi qui aurais du être sur le sol. C'est avec elle que tu aurais dû avoir cette conversation ! **sa voix était hachée, il fixait l'horizon, enfin ses yeux étaient perdus dans le vide aussi perdus que lui.

**- Calme-toi. **Tim essayait de contrôler sa voix, même s'il savait qu'il n'y parvenait pas.

**- NON ! Elle… elle… elle est morte pour me sauver ! Tu comprends ça ? **toujours des cris, un moyen de se défouler, d'extérioriser son malheur.

**- Tony ! on va y arriver ! arrête de t'énerver**

**- Excuse-moi. Je ne peux pas continuer… Je ne peux pas**, sa voix se brisa les larmes roulant sur ses joues.

**- Tony, si elle t'as offert sa vie, c'est pour que tu vives...**

**- Je sais, mais je ne sais pas comment je vais faire…**

**FIN FLASHBACK**

Et voila, depuis ce moment, il devait être là.

Tony se leva lentement. Sa tête tournait, mais il l'ignora. Il alla chercher l'enveloppe. Celle que Ziva lui avait donnée l'hiver dernier, elle lui avait dit à ce moment de ne l'ouvrir que si elle disparaissait. Aujourd'hui c'était le cas.

Tony se rassit dans son fauteuil et arracha l'enveloppe.

* * *

><p><em>Explication du titre : extrait d'un poème de Du Bartas, appelé «<span> Un chaos de chaos<span> ». Le fragment duquel le titre est tiré est : « Tout était sans beauté, sans règlement, sans flamme. Tout était sans façon, sans mouvement, sans âme » si vous avez le temps je vous conseille d'aller le lire en entier, il est superbe… ^^ (strict avis personnel, bien sur :D )_

_Bon, sinon : des avis ? ) (allez dites oui ! s'il vous plait ! ^^)_


	2. lueur dans le cœur, larme dans l'oeil

_Hey !^^_

_A la base je voulais attendre pour publier cette suite…. Mais vos reviews m'ont fait tellement plaisir que je me suis dit que je pouvais bien publier maintenant ! ^^_

_Ce chapitre était initialement un OS et qui au fil du temps est devenu la pierre angulaire de cette fic, et il me tient particulièrement à cœur…_

_Je vous laisse donc le découvrir et comme d'habitude, je remercie laliloulette pour les corrections ! :)_

* * *

><p>Tony se leva lentement. Sa tête tournait, mais il l'ignora. Il alla chercher l'enveloppe. Celle que Ziva lui avait donnée l'hiver dernier, elle lui avait dit à ce moment de ne l'ouvrir que si elle disparaissait. Aujourd'hui c'était le cas.<p>

Tony se rassit dans son fauteuil et arracha l'enveloppe.

* * *

><p><strong>Une lueur dans le cœur, une larme dans l'œil*<strong>

« Tony,

Si tu lis cette lettre c'est que j'aurais disparu. Non je ne suis pas suicidaire. Mais tu sais aussi bien que moi que vu notre métier, chaque jour, chaque seconde peut être notre dernière. J'espère que je serais décédée de manière digne et fière, en combattante. On ne se change pas. J'espère des choses alors que je sais pertinemment qu'on ne choisi rien de ce moment. Seulement, on ne sait pas ce que nous réserve demain et c'est pour ça que j'écris maintenant, pendant que je le peux encore.

Encore une chose que tu ne sais pas de moi. Enfin sans doute pas. J'aime écrire, et je pense que je me dois de m'adresser à la personne la plus proche de moi, prends soin de toi Tony.

Si je décède j'espère que tu repenseras à cette lettre donnée un soir froid d'hiver. Tony, ce n'est pas que j'aimerai que ça ce passe comme ça….mais je dois reconnaître que même si la vie n'a pas toujours était simple pour moi, je l'aime cette vie. J'aime vivre, sentir le froid, le chaud sur mon corps, ressentir des émotions –même si je ne le montre pas tellement-, entendre vos voix, vos rire….

Je veux que vous sachiez que vous êtes les plus belles choses qui me soient arrivées. Je veux que vous sachiez qu'auprès de vous j'ai appris à vivre. Je veux que vous sachiez que les seules choses que je regretterai de cette vie c'est de toujours avoir été trop fière pour vous dire à quel point vous comptiez pour moi.

Tony, si par malheur tu lis ces lignes, c'est que probablement on m'aura, ou que l'on s'apprêtera, à m'autopsier et puis enterrer sous la terre riche de Washington DC, loin de mon « père » mais proche de ma vraie famille, ma fidèle famille, celle qui me regrettera. Je serai sans doute une tombe entretenue jusqu'à ce que vous passiez vous aussi votre tour. C'est vrai Tony, je t'entends dire que je suis pessimiste et fataliste mais ceci n'est que l'unique vérité.

Tony, promets-moi s'il-te-plaît, que tu viendras me voir. Ne me laisse pas sombrer dans l'oubli, Tony. Peu importe l'endroit où je serai, je ne vous oublierai pas, jamais. Transmets au reste de l'équipe ces quelques mots, qui jamais, ne pourront exprimer tout ce que je vous dois…

Ducky, tes anecdotes, tes histoires qui m'ont tant de fois remonté le moral, ces paroles qui me manqueront de l'endroit où je serai. J'espère que ce n'est pas toi qui feras mon autopsie… Toutes les cicatrices que tu auras étudiées me rappellent trop de choses… J'avais tout fait pour les oublier et les enfouir au plus profond de moi, mais le corps n'a pas été de cet avis… Je ne veux pas que tu souffres Ducky, pas plus que tu ne devrais. Tant de fois tu m'as permis de franchir un cap. En plus d'un soutien immense, tu as été l'un des premiers à me faire confiance pour la personne qui se cachait tant bien que mal derrière une armure.

Tim, ton soutien, tes atouts. À tes côtés la vie devient plus simple. Reste toi-même ne change pas, s'il-te-plaît. Tu m'as beaucoup aidée même si je l'ai trop souvent caché… À mon retour de Somalie par exemple. Je n'ai pas envie de m'étendre sur ce sujet, mais merci pour tout Timmy. Je sais aussi que je t'ai agacé, mais ne m'oublie pas je sais que tu ne le feras pas… C'est sans doute ma plus grande peur : l'oubli…

Abby, mon amie, la seule vraie que j'ai eue. Abby, je sais nos débuts n'ont pas étés simples… Je sais que pour toi, j'avais pris la place de Kate… Je suis désolée. Abby, t'es la meilleure ! Ne culpabilise pas, s'il-te-plaît, ça ne servira a rien : si je ne suis plus, c'est uniquement de ma faute. Continue à vivre, mais ne m'oublie pas, s'il-te-plaît… Reste forte, tu es l'un des piliers de l'équipe, c'est toi qui les portera. Abby, merci pour tout. Tu as été capable de te mettre en face de moi, pour mon bien. Je n'ai jamais été très à l'aise avec tes expansions d'affection, mais le jour où je ne serais plus là, elles me manqueront. Essaye de ne pas être aussi dure que tu l'as été avec moi avec ma remplaçante.

Gibbs. Mon père d'adoption : tu as tout fait, tu as agi comme un père devait agir avec ses enfants… Le souvenir le plus dur de toi, c'est le jour où dans ta cave tu m'as reproché de t'avoir menti depuis le début après avoir tué Ari… La seule phrase que j'ai pu te dire à ce moment c'était « comment pouvez vous penser que… C'était mon frère… La personne qui ressemble le plus…à… un père…pour moi m'accuse de … ». Pour avouer la vérité, ce jour-là je me suis retrouvée je ne sais comment devant mon appartement en pleurant toutes les larmes de mon corps. Tu m'as soutenue, tu m'as aidée, tu m'as portée Gibbs, tu étais pour moi le père que j'avais perdu. Gibbs, tellement important à mes yeux, tu as perdu Shannon, Kelly, Kate, Jenny, Mike, et maintenant tu dois aussi surmonter ma mort. Il ne faut pas s'excuser, mais je suis désolée de t'infliger ça. Je t'aime Papa.

Je m'en vais rejoindre ma mère, Tali, Jenny, tant de bons moments avec vous. Cependant, chaque chose a une fin la vie et les bons moments aussi. Vous me manquerez, tous.

Tony, entre nous cela a toujours été compliqué, tendu. Outre notre caractère, la règle numéro 12, les incompréhensions, les réactions, la tension, les conflits d'intérêts… Tony, ne culpabilise pas, tu n'es pas responsable de mes actes. Sans toi, il y a longtemps que j'aurais disparu… Pense au bien et pas au mal. Surmonte ma perte, comme tu l'as déjà fait pour d'autres personnes, pour toi, pour l'équipe, pour moi.

Tony, vu le nombre d'années que l'on a passées ensembles, tu sais combien il est dur pour moi de parler de mes sentiments, mais ici c'est différent. Peut-être parce que, si tu me lis c'est que tu ne me reverras pas, que tu ne poseras pas de jugement sur moi.

Tony, depuis notre première rencontre, même après Mickael, Jeanne, Ray ou encore EJ, depuis notre premier regard, Tony, je t'aime. Mais par faiblesse, par peur de ta réaction, par respect pour Gibbs, je ne te l'ai jamais dit. Mais ceci n'est que la vérité. Je t'aime. Je suis désolée de te l'annoncer alors que je ne suis plus.

Ah Tony ! N'est ce pas ironique ? La personne qui a voulu se confier le moins possible de toute sa vie, t'annonce comme ça qu'elle t'aime depuis le début ? Et ce, alors que tu ne la reverras plus ?

Mais, vois-tu, l'une des premières choses que l'on m'a apprise ici, c'est « mieux vaut tard que jamais ». Bêtement alors, j'applique la formule. Je voulais que tu saches ce que je pensais vraiment de toi.

Tony, tant de fois, j'ai espéré un geste de toi, un signe d'affection plus important qu'il n'aurait dû l'être. Il y en a eu. Mais, à ce moment, impossible de te le dire, de dire quelque chose… Peur… Terrifiée… C'est réellement ce qu'il s'est passé.

Mais maintenant Tony, je ne souhaite qu'une chose : te voir heureux. Garde l'affection que j'aurais tant aimé recevoir. Donne-la à quelqu'un qui l'a mérite et qui t'aimeras autant que j'ai pu t'aimer. Je ne veux pas hanter ta vie, Tony.

Parce que l'un de mes autres regrets est de ne jamais avoir pu te dire en face, ce que j'écris maintenant.

Avec tout mon amour, je t'aime

Ziva.

On dit souvent qu'on meurt deux fois, à notre mort physique puis lorsque l'on nous oublie… Je ne veux pas connaître ça… Je compte encore sur vous... »

* * *

><p><em>Le titre est un extrait de « cinquième soleil » de Keny Arkana.<em>

_Comment vous trouvez ce chapitre sinon ? :)_


	3. la douleur, c'est le vide

_Hey! :)_

_Grand merci pour toutes les reviews, notamment Avrildemai et Manola, car je n'ai pas pu vous répondre en PM... ^^_

_Ce chapitre et court, bien qu'à la base c'était le dernier de cette fic... Mais vos reviews m'ont inspirées (surtout la tienne PBG... ^^) donc, il y aura une suite! _

_Voilà! Le tout (je me répète) corrigé par Laliloulette!_

_Bonne lecture! ;)_

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>La douleur, c'est le vide*<span>_**

Tony avait fini de lire depuis longtemps. Mais il restait là à contempler la lettre de sa coéquipière, son amie, sa... Non Tony ne pouvait, n'arrivait pas y songer à Ziva comme une compagne.

Sa lettre était criante de vérité. Ziva. Lui Anthony DiNozzo, était follement amoureux de sa coéquipière et collègue. Et le pire dans tout ça, c'est que malgré tout ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux, elle aussi.

Et aucun des deux ne l'avait avoué. Logique. Logique quand l'un s'appelle Anthony DiNozzo et l'autre s'appelle Ziva David.

Il relut la lettre pour la quatrième fois. À chaque nouvelle lecture, il découvrait un nouveau mot, une nouvelle expression qui lui faisait à la fois chaud au cœur et qui lui glaçait le sang.

Il n'arrivait pas à lire la lettre jusqu'au bout sans s'arrêter, sans pleurer, sans admirer l'écriture penchée de son amie. Sans l'imaginer à ses côtés.

Ziva, Tony, dans le meilleur des mondes ils auraient sans doute vécu heureux. Loin des "méchants", loin du père de Ziva qui avait tout fait pour empêcher sa fille de vivre, loin de ce connard qui lui avait enlevé Ziva, pendant qu'il enlevait une part de lui même également . "**Je t'aime Ziva**" murmura Tony entre deux sanglots.

Tony fini par se relever, il alla dans sa salle de bain, prit une douche. L'eau était-elle chaude ? L'eau était-elle froide ? Il ne le savait pas, et il ne voulait pas le savoir. Parce que cela ne _la _ramènerai pas. Donc, c'était _inutile_.

Il se devait d'aller veiller sur celle qu'il aime. Ou plutôt qu'il aimait.

Tony se gara dans le garage des agents. Comme il s'y attendait, la voiture de Ziva ne s'y trouvait pas. Pourquoi perdait-il toutes les personnes qu'il aimait ? Pourquoi lui avait-elle donné sa vie ? Aurait-il fait pareil ? Sans aucun doute : oui.

Retenant ses larmes. Il se leva et se présenta devant l'ascenseur, puis devant la salle d'autopsie.

Elle était là. Devant lui. Inerte, mais là.

De nouveau, les larmes lui vinrent aux yeux.

Gibbs se leva, vit la tête de la personne qu'il considérait comme un fils. Détruit. Anéanti. Brisé. Un homme blessé.

Le plus âgé posa doucement sa main sur l'épaule de son protégé en lui murmurant « **sois fort, Tony. Sois fort pour elle **», puis il parti. Laissant le jeune homme seul avec celle qui, manifestement, était plus qu'une collègue. Mais il n'allait pas lui reprocher. L'un comme l'autre se méritait. Mais maintenant, l'un avait disparu.

Tony attrapa la chaise, qu'il posa à côté de la seule femme qu'il avait vraiment aimée. Il la regarda encore une fois, des perles salées roulant doucement sur ses joues. Lentement, il prononça **« moi aussi je t'aime, Ziva** ».

* * *

><p><em>* Citation de Sartre<em>

_A tous, j'ai longtemps hésité à faire se réveiller Tony pour une sorte de prise de conscience douloureuse. Mais finalement je me suis dit qu'il valait mieux que je poursuive dans le drama (chose que je maîtrise plus ou moins) parce que s'il se réveillait il y aurait eu du guimauve (et ça, je ne maîtrise pas... ^^)_

_Sinon, reviews? :)_


	4. On écrit parce que personne n'écoute

_Hey!^^_

_Alors, me revoilà pour la suite de l'histoire..._

_A Manola : Le drama ne tue pas vraiment... Enfin si mais bon... Non pas vraiment! ^^ Allez, j'espère ne pas t'avoir perdu sur le chapitre précédent! ;)_

_Je ne sais pas ce que vous penserez de ce chapitre, j'ai un peu peur... (personnellement, ce n'est largement pas mon préféré...^^)_

_Enfin bref! Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture quand même... :D_

_Dernière chose, la suite de SOMALIA devrait arriver bientôt! (eh oui, j'ai enfin fini ;) )!_

* * *

><p><em><strong>On écrit parce que personne n'écoute*<strong>_

_Quelques semaines plus tard _

Un homme était avachi dans son fauteuil. Face à la fenêtre, dos à la porte il fixait l'étendue de buildings devant lui sans réellement les voir.

La douleur lui étrennait le ventre. Subjugué par le sentiment de perte, il avait peine à rester debout.

Comme tous les jours depuis la disparition de sa collègue, Tony n'arrivait pas à dormir. "**Je dois parler à quelqu'un**"**,** songea-t-il**,** "**Mais qui**?"

Parce que oui, il n'y avait pas que lui : l'ensemble de l'équipe n'arrivait pas à reprendre le dessus et surmonter la perte de Ziva.

"**Parler mais à qui?**

**Gibbs? Non. Il tâchait de le montrer le moins possible, mais jamais il n'avait été autant secoué. **

**McGee? Non plus. Il s'occupait déjà de contrôler son débat intérieur, qui faisait rage depuis quelques semaines. **

**Abby? Non. Elle passait son temps à pleurer en ce moment. Et il ne voulait pas que ça soit pire un fois qu'il lui aurait parlé. **

**Ducky? Non. Parce qu'il tenterait de le psychanalyser, et même s'il avait toujours été de bon conseil comme l'avait dit Ziva, Tony ne voulait pas être totalement mis à nu. **

**Alors qui? Vance? Kort? Fornell? Non non et non! Il valait mieux ne pas en parler, alors. »**

Gibbs avait raison pour les secrets.

Alors l'agent attrapa un stylo, du papier et se mit à écrire.

Tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur. En espérant que la personne à qui il écrivait, lirait ces lignes au**-**dessus de son épaule.

Dans ses mains, deux feuilles l'une émanant d'une disparue qui le hantait depuis près de quatre semaines, de l'autre, une lettre avec son écriture tremblante qu'il relisait attentivement. Son visage était fatigué, de nombreuses larmes coulaient silencieusement de ses beaux yeux verts.

« Ziva, ma Ziva...  
>Que te dire à part un "tu nous manques" qui est beaucoup trop cliché pour ce que l'on ressent ?<p>

Tu sais, ici, plus rien ne me rattache au monde : ma raison de me lever le matin, était de te voir ; mes blagues stupides**,** de te faire rire ; et tout ceci a disparu en même temps que tu m'as donné ta vie. En même temps que je comprenais que je ne te reverrais pas. J'ai pris douloureusement conscience de la vérité, trop tard.

Ziva, pourquoi un tel geste? Je te pose la question alors que je connais pertinemment la réponse, même si jamais tu ne me répondras.

J'ai mal. Je survis. Je souffre. Je suis un automate dans ma propre vie. J'erre dans cet univers sans réellement avoir un but.

Comme toi Ziva, j'ai souffert dans ma vie. Comme toi, j'ai vécu des sales moments. Mais aujourd'hui ma peine est incommensurable.

Je n'ai plus de cœur : un vide. Je n'ai plus de conscience, Ziva, la folie me guette.

Anthony DiNozzo Junior... Tu parles... Je ne suis plus le même. Même toi, tu ne me reconnaîtrais probablement pas. Je porte une croix, c'est trop dur de vivre pour deux et sans but. Trop dur de prendre ta place, ta vie, ton amour et ton passé.

Tu sais, pour beaucoup de gens je suis « celui que Ziva a protégé », cette étiquette est tellement lourde a porter. Je devrais te faire honneur, mais j'en suis incapable. Je suis une ombre, Ziva.

Je m'abrutis dans le travail ; je ne dors plus ; j'ai des hallucinations.

Gibbs m'a obligé à prendre ma journée. Je n'arrive pas à travailler. Il me dit de faire mon deuil. Je n'y parviens pas, pas plus que les autres.

Je n'ai aucun répit Ziva, j'ai perdu l'impression de vivre ; parce que je pense à toi chaque seconde et que ces instants sont toujours empreints de tristesse, de doutes, de remords. Je me noie dans ces sentiments. L'impression d'être quelqu'un d'autre, d'être un fantôme tout ceci est plus qu'oppressant.

C'est fou comme ta lettre m'a bouleversé ; elle a mis des mots sur mes émotions.

Tu m'as dit que tu ne voulais pas hanter mes nuits mais, Ziva, comment une personne qui représentait tant à mes yeux pouvait-elle disparaître de ma vie, de mes rêves, de mon esprit ?

J'aimerais t'entendre rire, crier, parler. J'aimerais te voir lever les yeux au ciel en signe d'exaspération évidente. J'aimerais revenir en arrière de quelques mois. Quand tout était normal. Quand j'avais encore l'impression que rien ne pouvait nous arriver. Quand tu étais encore en face de moi _chaque jour_.

J'essaye de coucher mon mal sur le papier, comme s'il pouvait partir quand je brûlerai cette lettre.

J'espère que de tout là-haut tu lis mes mots au**-**dessus de mon épaule. J'espère que tu le comprends. J'espère que tu es heureuse.

Si tu savais le mal que j'ai eu pour ton enterrement. J'avais l'impression que l'on m'arrachait à toi une seconde fois. Le déchirement a été terrible. Je tenais à toi plus qu'à n'importe quoi ; mais comme le destin est cruel, il t'a pris.

Je t'ai perdue Ziva! Et en te perdant, j'ai perdu mon cœur et mon esprit. Ziva, Ziva, je sais que tu voulais me protéger. Et ce sale type a tué deux personnes. On était indissociables, si tu savais comme je m'en veux de ne m'en rendre compte que maintenant.

Il est temps que je finisse d'écrire, que j'empêche mon cœur de saigner.

Ziva, ces quelques mots que je vais brûler, ne sont pas l'allégorie de ma pensée. Non, parce que le seul mot qui définit mon âme c'est ton prénom.

Ziva, j'ai appris que ton prénom voulait dire rayonnement, comme le soleil ; cet après**-**midi là, le soleil s'est définitivement couché dans mon cœur, et le ciel a fini par me tomber sur la tête lorsque j'ai pris conscience de qui tu étais.

Je t'aime Ziva. »

Tony se leva, marcha jusqu'à sa cheminée, prit une allumette et regarda la lettre qu'il venait d'écrire se consumer lentement. « **pourquoi ?** » murmura-t-il doucement. « **Pourquoi moi ? Pourquoi elle ? Pourquoi maintenant ?** »

* * *

><p><em>* le titre est une citation de Georges Perros, un écrivain français<em>

_Un avis sinon? ^^_

_La suite viendra bientôt! ;)_

_Prochain chapitre spécial Giva/Tibbs... ^^_


	5. la douleur nous apprends que l'on vit

_Hey tout le monde ! ^^_

_Veuillez excuser ma période d'absence… Je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de temps depuis un moment…_

_Bref, les excuses ne vous intéressent pas, donc je me contente de vous livrer l'avant dernier chapitre de cette fic (qui était initialement un OS… )…_

_Aujourd'hui chapitre sur les émotions de notre cher Renard Argenté… Spécial Tibbs et Giva d'ailleurs… _

_Autre précision, ce chapitre n'est pas corrigé. Il y a donc probablement des fautes partout… Désolée… Si vous voyez trop de fautes, dites le moi, comme ça je corrigerai ! Et Laliloulette corrigera quand elle trouvera du temps :D_

_Voilà, bonne lecture !_

* * *

><p><strong><em>La Douleur est un grand maître, elle nous apprend que l'on est vivant*<em>**

Aujourd'hui, comme _chaque jour_ depuis près de quatre semaines, Gibbs descendit dans sa cave. Sans le voir, il balaya du regard son chez lui. Puis, il regarda son bateau et attrapa le ciseau à bois qui lui permettait de graver le nom de la petite embarcation dans le bois.

Le nom, ce prénom qui le hantait depuis quatre semaines. Ziva.

_Chaque jour_, la culpabilité le rongeait un peu plus. Entre Shannon, Kelly, Jenny, Kate il n'avait jamais réussi à protéger les femmes qui avaient fait partie de sa vie.

Comme _chaque jour_, il attrapa un pot dans lequel il rangeait ses vis et les vida. Puis, il attrapa la bouteille de bourbon de laquelle il se versa une bonne rasade colorée. Au moins, cela lui donnait du courage.

Courage pour affronter une nouvelle nuit d'insomnie. Courage pour affronter la dureté de son absence. Courage pour affronter le regard des autres.

Ziva, il l'admirait. Elle, elle avait eu le courage de se jeter sur la trajectoire de cette putain de balle. « Et j'en suis morte » lui souffla une petite voix dans sa tête.

Pourquoi elle ? Ziva, celle qu'il avait reconnu aimer comme sa fille.

Gibbs avait survécu à la mort de sa fille, de sa femme, il devait aussi le faire pour Ziva.

Les quelques lignes qu'elle leur avait laissées l'avait frappé en plein cœur. Tony, leurs avait envoyés à chacun le fragment de la lettre qu'elle leur avait légué.

Gibbs se souvint de la douleur qui l'avait assaillit lorsqu'il avait lu la centaine de mots qui lui étaient décernés. Gibbs se souvint de la lame qui lui avait transpercé le cœur lorsqu'elle l'avait appelé « papa ». L'homme qui ne perdait jamais contenance avait du s'assoir dans les escaliers de sa cave, pour ne pas s'écrouler.

Ces escaliers. Le début de toute l'histoire. Lorsqu'elle l'avait sauvé, la première fois. Quand elle avait tué son frère, pour lui. Ce fut leur secret pendant des années. La confidence que la jeune femme avait terrée au fond de son esprit pour ne faire apparaître qu'une fois sa douleur, lorsqu'elle l'avait sauvé une seconde fois en lui faisant retrouver la mémoire.

C'était cette même femme qui n'avait pas réfléchis longtemps au moment d'offrir sa vie à son ami.

Ziva et Gibbs, deux personnes qui s'étaient comprises très rapidement. Parce qu'ils connaissaient la souffrance mieux que toute chose. Parce qu'ils partageaient plus de points communs que n'importe qui. Aucun d'entre eux n'avait de famille, chacun avait fait des choix qu'ils regrettaient.

Ziva voyait en Gibbs un père bienveillant et Gibbs voyait en Ziva la fille qu'il avait perdue.

Et, c'est cette complémentarité avait ainsi provoqué une sorte de relation filiale entre eux.

Cette complémentarité pour laquelle il l'a regrettait tant.

La douleur de Gibbs était omniprésente et incommensurable. Celle qu'il avait en regardant le bureau vide de Ziva _chaque jour_ celle qu'il avait quand il observait son équipe, dorénavant amputée d'un membre.

Depuis quatre semaines, la vie avait changée. Le monde s'était écroulé une troisième fois dans le cercle du NCIS. Après les disparitions de Kate, Jenny il fallait aujourd'hui surmonter la perte de Ziva.

Et puis les regards des gens du NCIS… Ils étaient horripilants !

Gibbs avait l'impression de tourner en rond, et d'être observé comme une bête de foire. Et cette bête de foire, elle était blessée. Alors comment réagirait-elle ?

Personne ne le savait, pas même lui. Lui, qui avait pourtant la capacité, selon certains, de tout savoir.

Que dire aux autres ? Parfois, le Renard Argenté se demandait comment pouvaient-ils avoir encore confiance en lui. Après tout ça, toutes ses pertes…

Et puis il y avait toute cette rage accumulée, cachée au fond de son regard océan. Cette mer, si grande, reflétait à elle seule l'homme qu'était Leroy Jethro Gibbs.

Un océan, métaphore poétique de son existence ; avec des mauvaises vagues, des courants contraires, des vents soufflants forts –trop forts-, et des caps dont il ne fallait pas s'approcher. Au milieu de ce champ de bataille navale, se trouvait une embarcation : sa vie. Et quelque part l'attendant sur une plage déserte, logeait les âmes de chacune des personnes qui l'avaient quitté.

Oh oui, Gibbs avait mal, et il le reconnaissait. Pourquoi ?

Peut-être par respect pour elle.

Peut-être parce qu'il ne voulait pas refaire les même erreurs qu'à la mort de Kelly et Shannon.

Peut-être que c'était à cause de Tony. Tony, qui lui faisait tellement penser à lui lors de la disparition de sa famille.

Le regard qu'il avait eu quand il avait abattu celui qui avait prise sa femme, était probablement semblable à celui que Tony avait eu après avoir tué l'homme responsable de cet état d'abattement et de désespoir.

Au fond de sa rétine, Gibbs avait pu apercevoir une légère flamme de vengeance puis plus rien, le vide. Et l'ensemble était un sentiment d'abandon, qui ne cessait de le hanter.

Au fil du temps, le renard argenté avait pu apercevoir l'évolution de leur relation. Pourquoi la disparition de Ziva venait tout gâcher, laissant alors un Tony désemparé ?

Qu'importait la règle numéro 12, tant qu'ils étaient heureux. Comme tout responsable d'un foyer, Gibbs voulait le meilleur pour ceux qu'il considérait comme ses enfants. Tony, Ziva.

Buvant une gorgée de son liquide ambré, le regard perdu dans le vide, l'homme avait mal.

Cet homme qui subissait l'écroulement d'une partie de son monde, l'évanouissement d'un morceau de son équilibre, l'anéantissement d'années de travail. Et la douleur.

La souffrance d'un homme qui avait perdu un enfant. Le supplice d'un individu qui venait de perdre une amie. La culpabilité d'un Marine qui pensait, de nouveau, avoir échoué dans son rôle de protection.

Qu'aurait-il donné pour que Ziva soit en vie, maintenant ?

Tout, ou presque. A commencer par sa propre vie.

Oui, il comprenait l'action de sa subordonnée, donner son existence à l'être aimé. C'était le rêve des romantiques. Mais songeaient-ils seulement à la douleur qui ne cessait d'habiter celui qui partageait cet amour.

Bien sur, que Gibbs aurait fait pareil pour Shannon, Jenny, voire pour toute personne faisant parti de son équipe.

Mais sauf que la personne qui avait disparue, ce n'était pas lui, c'était Ziva.

Lorsqu'il parvenait à s'endormir, c'est-à-dire rarement, Gibbs pouvait revoir nombre des moments heureux qu'ils avaient passés côte à côte il pouvait revivre certains de leurs dialogues, certaines de leurs disputes.

Mais, c'était uniquement le fruit de son imagination. Il aurait tant aimé se réveiller comme si tout n'était qu'un vulgaire et horrible cauchemar.

Pourtant, il le savait : il ne se réveillerait pas. Et _demain_ sera un jour aussi lourd que le dernier. Et _demain_, il reproduirait les mêmes gestes, la même routine, avec le même abattement.

_Demain_, il ressentirait le même dégout de la vie, avec la même envie d'en finir le plus rapidement possible.

Mais il ne pouvait pas en finir. Gibbs devait être fort, pour aider chaque membre de la famille à relever la tête.

McGee, Ducky, Abby, et surtout Tony.

C'était Tony qui l'inquiétait le plus. Le jeune agent ne prenait même plus la peine de camoufler sa souffrance. Il se réfugiait dans le travail comme Gibbs l'avait fait plusieurs dizaines d'années auparavant. Mais, le regard de l'agent senior ne trompait pas : il avait perdu toute envie de vivre.

Le chef d'équipe espérait de tout cœur qu'il ne ferait pas de bêtise.

D'un point de vu personnel jamais Gibbs, ne pourrait se pardonner d'avoir failli à son rôle de père une seconde fois. Parce qu'il savait que Tony le considérait comme un deuxième Anthony DiNozzo Senior. Mais aussi parce qu'il s'en voudrait de n'avoir su consoler celui qu'il imaginait comme un fils, alors qu'il avait subit le même déchirement. De plus, il ne voulait surtout pas que l'équipe soit ravit d'un second membre, même si le Tony d'avant l'épreuve n'avait rien à voir avec le Tony actuel.

D'un point de vu professionnel le Renard Argenté ne voulait surtout pas perdre encore l'un de ses meilleur agent.

De nouveau, Gibbs avala une gorgée de son bourbon. Il songea à la douleur qui l'habitait qui habitait dorénavant chacun d'eux.

Ce mot « douleur », de sept lettres n'était plus une illusion pour chacun d'eux. Maintenant ils le connaissaient par cœur. Ils vivaient avec. Il faisait partie d'eux. Gibbs espérait de tout cœur qu'ils réussiraient à l'isoler comme ils y étaient déjà parvenus, quelques années auparavant.

Mais ça, l'agent spécial en doutait. A commencer par lui. La souffrance actuelle, n'était en rien comparable avec celle des autres. Pourtant, il faudra réapprendre et continuer à vivre. C'était une obligation. Pour elle, pour lui, pour les autres.

Jamais, Ziva n'aurait voulu que l'équipe sombre dans le désespoir et la morosité. Elle avait offert sa vie à Tony, il devait vivre.

Vivre, un drôle de mot. Qu'était-ce que « présenter les caractères essentiels de la vie », si l'existence n'était que douleur et souffrance ?

Dans la tête de Gibbs, un même rythme lui signifiant qu'il était toujours en vie, lui. La même assonance provenant de son muscle cardiaque et les mêmes questions en tête.

On ne fuit pas la douleur, on l'intègre, on la déteste, on la hait. Et on survit, parce qu'elle détruit mais aussi elle reconstruit.

Et tous en avait déjà fait la difficile expérience. Et comme un cycle irrémédiable et inarrêtable, tout recommençait.

* * *

><p><em>Voilà!<em>

_* "La Douleur est un grand maître, elle nous apprend que l'on est vivant" ce titre est une citation de Lévy Chédeville. (phrase particulièrement vraie à mon sens...^^)_

_Le prochain chapitre est écrit... Je pense le faire corriger avant de le publier... ( Vous devez en avoir assez de voir des fautes à toutes les lignes... ^^)_

_Ceux qui sont arrivés au bout de ce chapitre, une review? Un avis? Des fautes? ^^_


	6. La mort n'arrête pas le grand amour

_Hey tout le monde ! ^^_

_Merci pour vos reviews ! Le précédent chapitre à l'air de vous avoir bien plu… Heureuse que ce soit le cas parce que j'ai adoré l'écrire !_

_Deydy : oui, personne ne pourra le combler... Voilà pourquoi j'espère que ce n'arrivera pas ^^ _

_ncislove12 : voilà la suite! ^^ _

_Aujourd'hui, je vous présente un chapitre particulier… Pourquoi ? Eh bien, il y a trois raisons…_

_La première ? Je vous la laisse deviner :P … _

_La seconde c'est que c'est le dernier chapitre de cette fic… _

_Et la troisième, c'est la manière dont j'ai rédigé ce chapitre… Personnellement j'ai adoré l'écrire, mais je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit si agréable à la lecture… _

_Enfin je compte sur vous pour me le dire… )_

_Ah oui, de nouveau ce chapitre n'est pas corrigé..._

_Et bonne lecture ! ^^_

* * *

><p><strong><span>La mort n'arrête pas le grand amour.<span>**

Mon geste n'était pas prémédité : je ne suis pas suicidaire. Mais je ne le regrette en aucun cas. Il ne méritait pas de mourir. Surtout pas comme ça.

Mais moi aussi j'ai mal. Moi aussi je souffre, autant qu'eux.

La souffrance d'être séparé d'eux. De les voir changer. J'ai honte de leur faire si mal.

Baisser les yeux vers eux est une épreuve. J'ai du mal à regarder leur détresse sans que mon regard s'évade. Quand je vois Gibbs errer dans sa cave, quand je vois Tony mourir à petit feu, quand je vois Abby les yeux dans le vide, quand je vois McGee continuer à maigrir bref, quand je vois chacun de mes amis sombrer peu à peu dans la morosité, je souffre avec eux.

Lorsque je les vois s'égarer dans le monde, je sais qu'ils ont changés. Mon nom est dorénavant rattaché à la douleur.

.

Où est passé le Tony que j'aimais tant ? Rieur et plaisantant ?

Je ne pensais pas que ma lettre le toucherait autant. Qu'est ce qu'il m'a prit de lui écrire tous mes maux ?

Je le fais souffrir encore plus qu'il ne le devait. Pourquoi me suis-je à ce point dévoilée ? Je le fais souffrir d'un amour irrationnel, je lui ai transmis tous mes regrets. Regrets qu'il porte seul sur son dos. Un fardeau bien trop lourd.

J'aimerai tellement être à ses cotés, sécher ses larmes qui coulent sur son beau visage. J'aimerai tellement pouvoir l'aider à poursuivre la longue route de la vie. J'aimerai qu'il puisse me voir. J'aimerai qu'il continue à vivre. Je voudrai que le Tony que je connaissais ressorte de son corps.

.

Comment exprimer ma douleur alors que je ne suis qu'une âme qui erre dans le ciel ?

Une âme qui refuse de partir totalement du monde des vivants, une âme qui s'accroche comme elle peut, où elle peut.

Je ne veux pas disparaître, je veux continuer à les observer, je veux les aider à se relever.

Ici encore, je suis seule. Seule morte dans le monde des vivants, seule vivante dans le monde des morts.

.

Et que dire de Gibbs ?

L'homme sans émotions apparentes, qui reste tous les soirs dans sa cave, sans échanger la moindre parole avec l'humanité.

Comment définir mon ressenti lorsque j'ai vu de mes propres yeux, mon patron devoir s'assoir pour lire ma lettre ? Qu'ai-je ressenti lorsque j'ai vu une larme s'évader de son regard ? De la tristesse, de la souffrance. Une douleur effrayante, qui m'a vrillé le cœur.

Lui pour qui la parole n'a jamais été utile, ne parle presque plus. Dans ses yeux glacials, se reflète la souffrance. La personne que je considérais comme un père tente de se reconstruire, tente de remotiver l'équipe.

.

Je n'aurais jamais dû m'attacher à eux comme ça. Je les fais tellement souffrir ! Je ne suis pas digne de recevoir toute cette attention, toutes ces pleures, toutes ces larmes.

Qui étais-je ? Je n'étais qu'une humaine comme une autre, qui probablement, avait créé autour d'elle plus de malheur que de bonheur. Dans la vie comme dans la mort.

Et pourtant, c'est sur ma tombe, sur mon nom, qu'ils souffrent. Eux que j'ai considérés comme des collègues, comme des amis, comme ma famille.

.

Que dire d'Abby ? La jeune femme insouciante qui, au fil du temps, était devenue une amie fidèle. Je la vois, _chaque jour_, se lever sans envie. Je la vois arriver sans être maquillée. J'ai envie de lui crier de redevenir la même, celle que j'appréciais.

Lorsqu'elle n'est pas accablée par une enquête, je la vois regarder la photo de moi qui orne l'un des murs de son labo. Ses yeux, si expressifs, s'emplissent de tristesse et de larmes. J'ai mal pour elle, j'ai mal de la faire souffrir.

.

Je m'en veux. Je m'en veux, tellement. Je m'en veux de ne pas avoir vu le tireur avant. Je m'en veux de les laisser totalement désœuvrés.

Je savais ce qui allait finir par arriver. Et pourtant, trop heureuse d'avoir réussi à trouver de l'amour quelque part dans ce monde j'ai poursuivi l'aventure. Je ne peux pas dire que je regrette d'avoir osé continuer d'avancer : cela serait mentir.

Mon égoïsme, la recherche de mon petit bonheur personnel, tout ceci fait qu'ils ont mal, que j'ai mal. La mélancolie et l'affliction me prend corps et âme.

.

_Je suis_ le cœur brisé de Ziva David, celui qui est sensé avoir pris cette balle, celui qui souffre de cette solitude, celui qui voit les autres se débattre avec leur douleur. Celui qui entend toutes les réflexions, toutes les pleures de ses amis.

_Je suis_ l'esprit tourmenté de Ziva David, celui qui regarde ses amis au travers des nuages. Celui qui songe à tout ce qu'il a manqué, tout ce qu'il n'a pas vu. Tout ce qu'il regrette, ce qu'il n'est jamais arrivé et qui n'arrivera plus jamais.

_Je suis_ l'ombre envahissante de Ziva David, celle qui flotte au dessus de chacun de ses amis, _chaque jour_. Celle qui plane au dessus du bâtiment fédéral du NCIS, celle qui se reflète dans les yeux de toutes les personnes qu'elle a aimé, toutes celles qui l'ont aimée.

_Je suis_ l'âme errante de Ziva David, celle qui attend "patiemment" ses amis. Celle qui refuse de les abandonner. Celle qui s'en veut de les faire tant souffrir, celle qui tourne en rond depuis son dernier soupir.

_Je suis_ Ziva David, avec ses raisons et ses contradictions, celle qui erre tout autant à l'endroit ou elle se trouve, que ceux qui sont restés les pieds sur Terre.

_Je suis_ la raison de Ziva David, celle qui tente de convaincre le reste de son cœur têtu, de rejoindre la patrie des anges au lieu de rester à regarder et d'attendre sa famille.

_Je suis_ la seule personne qui a les pieds dans le néant et la tête sur Terre pour tenter d'apercevoir mes amis, les seules humains à avoir les pieds sur Terre et la tête dans le néant.

Mais, chaque partie de mon corps errant et éphémère s'accorde pour exprimer les regrets, la peine, les excuses. Chaque partie de mon corps détruit ne parvient pas à s'arracher à l'image de ma famille, toute aussi disloquée que moi.

_Nous sommes _les souvenirs heureux de Ziva David, ceux qui semblent si lointains, ceux qui apparaissent comme une pellicule veille et abîmée ; tel l'un des anciens films qu'apprécie Tony. Mais, nous sommes aussi, ceux qui restent présents, à jamais gravés dans sa mémoire.

_Nous sommes _les regrets éternels de Ziva David, regrets irréversibles et immenses. Pas ceux qui sont dû à la mort, ceux dû au fait qu'elle n'a jamais pu s'exprimer assez pour montrer ses plus intimes émotions.

_Je suis_ l'amour caché de Ziva David, celui non mesurable qu'elle porte à Anthony DiNozzo Junior, celui presque aussi vaste destiné à Gibbs, Abby, Ducky et McGee.

_Je suis_ la haine amère de Ziva David, celle immense qu'elle voue à celui qui leur a tirés dessus, celle qu'elle ressent au plus profond de son être à cause de son incapacité à se voir humaine.

_Je suis_ l'instinct vif de Ziva David, celui qu'elle remercie, même si elle n'est plus que seule et isolée celui qui l'a poussé sur la trajectoire de cette balle celui à cause de qui elle se retrouve dans cette situation. Mais celui grâce à qui Tony vit. Et cela aurait dû suffire à son bonheur. _Aurait dû_.

_Je suis_ la fierté immense de Ziva David, celle qui a toujours était trop importante pour lui faire avouer ses sentiments celle à cause de qui elle a toujours été si complexe celle qu'elle haïssait en même temps qu'elle l'adorait. Celle qui lui a permis de survivre à toutes les atrocités qu'elle a vu ou subit.

.

Alors, au nom de toutes ses parties de moi-même, toutes détruites par la souffrance, je crie désespérément le nom de mes amis.

Personne ne me répond, personne ne m'entend, pas encore.

Au plus profond de moi, je ne sais pas si je souhaite qu'ils m'entendent. Parce que s'ils m'entendent, c'est qu'ils sont dans le même état que moi. Or, s'ils sont dans le même état que moi, certaines personnes les regrettent et les pleurent.

Mais, égoïstement, je ne souhaite qu'une chose : les revoir, leur dire enfin ce que je pense, arrêter de les faire souffrir, les avoir près de moi les avoir comme soutien.

Comme _chaque jour, _je soupire, puis m'assois dans mon pseudo monde. Je patiente, je les attends, je les observe, je partage doutes et réflexions avec chacun d'eux.

J'attends ma seconde famille, chaque seconde, chaque minute, chaque heure qui s'écoule, inlassablement, invariablement, imperturbablement.

Comme _chaque jour_, en somme.

FIN

* * *

><p><em>Petite précision sur la série des « je suis », j'ai eu l'idée de les employer comme ça après avoir revu 'Fight Club' (j'adore ce film…^^)<em>

_Le titre est une citation, j'en suis sûre... Mais je ne sais plus d'où elle vient... :S_

_Alors qu'est ce que vous en dites ?_

_La rédaction ne vous a pas gêné ?_

_Sinon, je suis en train d'écrire une nouvelle fic' qui s'annonce plutôt complexe… J'espère commencer à la publier rapidement… Son nom ?_ From Paris With Love

_Voilà pour les infos ! ^^_

_Review ? (Allez une dernière sur cette fic, s'il vous plait ! ^^)_


End file.
